The Center on Membrane Protein Production and Analysis (COMPP) will offer training to affiliates, local, and international scientists. We use this section to describe our training plan, which will include (1) A course a on membrane protein structural and functional analyses; (2) Practical workshops timed around the COMPP annual meeting; (3) Training of personnel from collaborator and DBP laboratories; (4) We will participate in already wellestablished summer training program for under-represented minority students; (5) we will undertake training of international collaborators with sponsorship by the European Union; and finally, (6) we will develop webinars and online tutorials focused on topical areas of membrane protein research.